User talk:GalaxyWorld27
Hello everyone. i'm just here to add a new page and yes, i'm a sonic fan and i love making fan characters. :D if anyone wants to find me, its sonicgalaxy27 on twitter and youtube. i lost my other wikia account for no reason and i got banned from my old account. but today, i'm gonna start something fresh. its a new fresh start. i'm gonna make a page and post my character if thats ok with you people. Welcom Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to User talk:GalaxyWorld27! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Trisell Chronos hey galaxy. would you like to do a private RP when you have finished all you character's pages and when ive made my character's pages? (btw sorry if sound like im forcing you) OH WHATYA SAY? 01:31, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Sure I don't mind my friend. The wiki won't let me upload images yet. I got a few days left. yay! right now im thinking about the antagonist of the private roleplay. OH WHATYA SAY? 02:45, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Really? you still are? Note: even if the wikia won't let me upload files and my profile, i'm still waiting for a few days and it will let me do so. hey, ever seen this?. i made it http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Azmaria yep. i seen it OH WHATYA SAY? 05:35, October 10, 2017 (UTC) cool and don't mind joining your RP. :D yay! also. i might invite some other people to the RP. cause idk OH WHATYA SAY? 20:56, October 10, 2017 (UTC) You can invite a few people. I don't mind doing RPs. Hello? are we still doing RPs? Hello? Hit on Community Central chat Hello, I wanted to give you some useful tips on wikia, but wanted to do that on live. You can constantly find on Community Central Chat . Standardizer (talk) 01:51, October 10, 2017 (UTC) Unessesary Blog Posts Hello there, Galaxy. Of recent, you have been creating quite a few blog posts with little to no content in them. I understand that you might be excited about sharing your new pages, but creating a blog for every little update is not the way to do it. (It can also get pretty annoying if the blogs are spammed everywhere.) Please reserve the blog-making for important announcements or fun facts.. ect. If you really like to talk to the other wikiers, I suggest you join our Discord chat. ^^ May inspiration hit you like a bus going 60mph. -Silverknight01 13:25, December 13, 2017 (UTC) so. maybe the villain for the RP could be like the time eater but having more a sonic character like design. do you like this idea? OH WHATYA SAY? 03:46, December 19, 2017 (UTC) hey. you still active? i was featured on channel DDD! 20:27, January 16, 2018 (UTC) The Advertisement Blogs Need to Stop Umm.. Hi? It's... Nice to know you're back but Galaxy. Buddy. You need to STOP with the pointless blogs. We've been kind about it reminding you the last dozen times, but now it's a warning. Siiiince you seem to not be getting what we're trying to convey. The blogs you post are considered SPAM. There's no content in them aside from.. "Hey look! A link! Click it!" Which is not only spam but advertisement. Which can be seriously annoying. I'm going to have to ask you to take down the blog and refrain from posting more ad blogs for your characters'.If this does not stop, I'm afraid a more serious punishment will have to be enforced. ' Thanks. May inspiration hit you like a bus going 60mph. -Silverknight01 01:31, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Character Critique Do you think you can critique Ominous for me if it's not too much trouble, please? Heroic412229 (talk) 02:20, July 14, 2019 (UTC)